


Happy Birthday Wade

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, lordminion777 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Molly Throws a party for Wade with his friends in the backyardHappy Birthday Wade :)





	Happy Birthday Wade

It was Wade’s birthday today and Molly planned a get together with his friends in their backyard. Wade was still asleep in bed, as it was only ten in the morning, Keeters pushed the door open and hopped on the bed and walked over to Wade. 

Wade was sleeping peacefully on his back and Keeters meowed and pawed at his face. Molly walked by the door and silently giggled at the scene of Keeters trying to wake Wade up. Keeters kept pawing at Wade’s face until he finally opened his eyes and saw the cat on his chest. 

Keeters meowed at him and lay on Wade’s chest demanding pets. Wade smiled “good morning kitty” Wade petted Keeters head and he nuzzled his hand and Molly walked into the bedroom. “Morning Wade” as she leaned down and gave him a kiss “happy birthday, I got breakfast ready to cook, you hungry?” Wade smiled “you know me I’m always hungry, what you making?” 

“Pancakes.” Wade smiled “ooh, I’ll be down in a bit let me shower real quick okay?” Molly nodded and kissed him again and headed back down to the kitchen to make the pancakes, Keeters followed her downstairs and lay on his kitty bed and watched her cook and move around the kitchen. 

Wade headed into the bathroom and got clean clothes for today and looked at himself in the mirror “well another year older, gosh I feel old.” Wade just smiled and giggled to himself and stripped of his pj’s and stepped into the shower and took a quick shower. Once he was done he got dried off and cleaned up and got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

Molly was done making the pancakes and made a plate for Wade and herself and sat down at the table. Wade walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and began to eat the pancakes while Molly pushed a red evlope towards him. Wade smiled and opened it and read the birthday card she gave him. Inside was a gift card for Starbucks. “Thanks Molly, I’ll be using this when we go on tour again.” 

Molly smiled “you’re welcome, so you know we got our friends coming over after breakfast I’ll have to get the backyard ready and Patrick and Gar are going to be grilling and JP is bringing snacks and games. Mark and Amy are also flying in for the weekend and staying with his mom and Tyler is coming along with him to.” 

Wade smiled “cool, sounds like a great day I can’t wait to see everybody.” “Yeah, they should be getting here shortly, so I’m going to wash up and do the dishes and get the backyard ready.” “Okay, yeah I’m going to record a quick video and all and I’ll help you in the backyard.” Molly nodded and gathered up the dishes and started to do the dishes and Wade headed into his office and recorded a video for the day. 

After he was done recording he headed on twitter and thanked people for the birthday wishes and everything he saw some on tumbler also and thanked people there. After checking his mail and everything he sent the video he did to Dana and shut down his computer for the day and headed to the backyard to help Molly. 

Wade came up behind Molly and hugged her and kissed her on the neck. Molly smiled and turned around and hugged Wade back. “The backyard looks great so far.” “Yeah, I’m almost done when JP gets here you can help him set up the games, he is bringing horseshoe and a volleyball net.” “Ooh, sounds fun.” 

Wade got a text on his phone from Patrick and Gar saying they were here and JP was riding with them. Wade texted back saying to come to the backyard as him and Molly were there. Patrick, Gar and JP all came to the backyard and waved to Wade and Molly. The boys shared hugs and said their happy birthday wishes to Wade and gave him presents. Molly put the boxes onto a table they were going to open gifts while they had cake and ice cream. 

The last people to arrive were Mark, Amy and Tyler and Dana. Once everybody was there JP and Wade got the volleyball next up and they all played a few rounds of volleyball while Gar cooked some hamburgers and brats and Molly headed inside and got some potato salad she made and brought out some drinks. Everybody except JP and Mark had a beer, they just had some diet coke. 

After the game playing Molly brought out the Cake she picked out for Wade, Wade wasn’t really a cake person but he loved strawberry cake so it was shaped as Wade’s logo with strawberry icing and it was a chocolate cake with strawberries around it. Wade smiled “Molly this cake is fantastic, thank you.” Wade took a picture of it and posted it on his twitter. 

Molly smiled “you’re welcome, I’m fond of it myself the baker who made it, did an amazing job.” “That, they did.” Wade cut the cake and got some icing on Molly’s nose. Molly laughed and licked it and did the same to Wade’s nose but she licked it off. Wade laughed and cut himself a piece and Molly started cutting pieces for everybody else. There was also strawberry ice cream on the side. 

Everybody sat at the picnic table and Molly brought over the gifts from everybody and stacked them by Wade. Wade finshed his slice of cake and started to go though each gift. Mark and Amy got him the whole collection of Lord of the Rings on Blue-ray. JP got him twitch jacket. Gar got him custom wineglasses with his logo on them for the wedding. Dana got him a gift card for Amazon. Molly gave him new headphones. Wade smiled and thanked everybody for the gifts. 

After gift giving and cake eating they deiced to make some videos together, they all played Uno together and then a few rounds of pubg and to wrap up the night they finshed off with Cards Agasint Humanity. It was getting late so everybody headed back home giving hugs and last happy birthday wishes to Wade and Mark told him he will talk to him soon and see him in a few months for the Australian and New Zealand tour run. 

Molly and Wade cleaned up the backyard and both took showers and they headed into their bedroom and Keeters was already asleep at the edge of their bed. Keeters looked up at them and just meowed and Molly and Wade gave him pets and Molly got into her pj’s and Wade took off his shirt and got stayed in his boxers and they both crawled into bed. 

Wade checked his twitter and tumbler one last time to see and like last minute birthday wishes. After he was done he turned off his phone for the night and smiled at Molly “thanks for a fun birthday today with my friends.” Molly smiled and cuddled up to his chest. “You’re welcome babe” she kissed him and laid her head on his chest. Wade smiled and kissed the top of her head. Wade pulled the blankets on them and Molly was already fast asleep, lulled by the soft sound of Wade’s heartbeat. 

Wade smiled and turned off the lamp and fell asleep soon after. 

The end. 

Happy birthday Wade <3


End file.
